Arceus
Arceus (Japanese: アルセウス Arceus) is a Normal-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve, but can utilize 16 different plates to change types and forms. Biology Physiology Arceus is an equine being similar to a Qilin or Centaur. Its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of Arceus's mane, tail, and face, and Arceus's four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on Arceus's current type. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of Arceus's underbelly resumes past Arceus's waist, the underside of Arceus's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. Arceus's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. According to legend, it has 1000 arms. Gender differences Arceus is a genderless species. Special abilities According to legend, Arceus is thought to have created the Sinnoh region and possibly the entire Pokémon world, the lake guardians: Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, and the creation trio: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Because of this, Arceus is thought to be one of the most long-lived of all Pokémon species. It has the power to recreate the creation trio as well, presumably to guard the dimensions when a Trainer has caught one of them. Arceus can change its color and type using Plates. Arceus is the only known Pokémon who can learn Judgment. Arceus can also use many attacks of various types, but to a lesser extent than Smeargle or Mew. Arceus is also the only non-Dragon-type Pokémon other than Smeargle who can learn Draco Meteor, although it must become a Dragon-type (by holding a Draco Plate) in order to learn it. According to the anime, its power can also bring back things that it once destroyed or make certain things vanish into thin air. Arceus also has the ability to halt time. Behavior Arceus does not suffer fools gladly, and will attack in a violent rampage if betrayed or deceived. It also holds long grudges if angered. Habitat Arceus lives at the Hall of Origin, which can only be accessed by use of the Azure Flute at the Spear Pillar. However, in the twelfth Pokémon movie, it seems to live in a wide dimension of stars and galaxies. Due to the disruptions shown in the movies and games, it moved to the top of Steelen in Pok ton, where it found a Dread Plate an turned evil. Diet It is said to "feed" off the energy of the elemental Plates. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon